


My statement?

by ChibiPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: Regarding currently posted and future works.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	My statement?

Hello, my wonderful readers. I hope that despite everything you are all well.

First - I will continue writing SKz and have no intention of discontinuing my series or ongoing works. I will not be deleting or editing my published pieces either; though, if/when I have the time to do so I might alter them slightly in the future. I completely understand if this disappoints you and if you'd like me to attempt and remove Woojin from the shorter fics - please let me know and I will do my best to do so. I have always viewed fanfiction as fiction and in my head, my characters and other authors' versions of them are disconnected from their irl counterparts and that mindset is the basis for that decision.

Going forward, I do not intend to include Woojin in any way - this does mean any fics based in the past will a bit odd, less 'real,' but I do hope you all understand. Please note that the Sugar AU will likely have some single line acknowledgment for his absence if needed. As I am not currently working on it, I am unsure about how it will be done but for continuity, something will need to be mentioned unless I have somehow edited him out entirely by then. I promise it will be short if present at all.

I debated posting anything, waiting until I updated my story to do so, until more facts came out, or remaining silent on the matter entirely. However, I felt this was the best option. We don't know the truth - but the fact accusations exist and how he has publically responded are telling and can be damaging for those sensitive to such matters. I want people to be able to read and enjoy my work, not be reminded of things that bring them pain. And I didn't want to leave my old stories up as is without commenting on them. You as my readers deserve that I think. I value and cherish you all enormously. 

Please feel free to leave suggestions or comments. I am almost finished with my newest chapter - life got in the way once again - and it should be posted the coming weekend. Again I am sorry for the delays.

Much love; Stay safe and healthy

~ChibiPanda


End file.
